


Ex-Aid同人－全员夜店脑洞-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Dan is NO1, Hiiro is No2, Just a story setting, Nightclub AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Kudos: 1





	Ex-Aid同人－全员夜店脑洞-时生总是来晚一步

Ex-Aid同人－全员夜店脑洞-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_dd7f71c)

[ 76](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_dd7f71c)

### [Ex-Aid同人－全员夜店脑洞](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_dd7f71c)

昨日群里提到了夜店，于是我就把每个人的脑洞都设计了一遍。顿时有种夜店之战的感觉，宛如一部夜店日剧。

Ex-Aid夜店是这条街最大最有名的夜店，各界大客户都光顾，千金小姐和各界女艺人挥金如土。这里的竞争力也非常大，店内分成了两个最大帮派，檀黎斗派和镜飞彩派。一个是微笑腹黑的恶魔之王，一个是冷面华丽的贵公子。这里檀黎斗是NO.1的头牌，而飞彩则是NO.2。

檀黎斗是欲望很强的人，并且总有很深的计划干涉飞彩。飞彩并不那么强烈的竞争类型，而是稳扎稳打自己圈子，顾及客户。但他也不会轻易让出位置，并且因为不喜欢檀黎斗而决定拿走NO.1。且为了保护自己派的其他人，飞彩在必要时会采取攻击。

檀黎斗一直在头牌的位置稳坐泰山，遭到其他人各种羡慕嫉妒恨。指名他的大客户非常多，也有固定的女性客人的粉丝团。檀黎斗又是一个会掌控人心的人，他和几个女性客人私下也有关系，并且也和那些客人的家业挂了钩，这个勾当令他的分量变重也变稳。

自然这些勾当部分店内的人和这条街的人也知道，却没人能拿他怎么样。镜飞彩对他的行为感到不满，而飞彩也是大身份，可和那几个大客户的家业抗衡还不够力。

当初在檀黎斗在做头牌之前，这个店还有一波前辈。那时候檀黎斗和花家大我是同辈，镜飞彩是新人。花家和檀黎斗表面都好好努力过，然而腹黑的檀黎斗却把花家狠狠坑了一顿。

最终导致檀黎都以花家为跳板让自己成为了头牌，受到前辈们的爱戴和祝福。而惨遭陷害的花家不光被前辈们误会，客户也变少。本来花家的性格就是那种冷淡的特定型，而檀黎斗根据关系又让几个大客户不再指名花家。从而花家彻底从排行榜下来，沦落到后面的级别。

花家后来没加入任何帮派，而是在灰色地带，和几个没上榜的人零散接客，也会遇到新人。永梦是刚加入的新人，他注意到花家，希望做朋友，但惨遭拒绝和冷眼。当然永梦后来通过飞彩和九条，知道了花家和檀黎斗的事情，从而对檀黎斗很介意。

永梦是相当努力认真，温柔可爱清爽的小鲜肉。并且因为两种性格的切换而可以应对两类客人，从而上升速度蛮快的。他是飞彩帮派的，被飞彩算是罩起来保护和指导。他甚至邀请花家要不要来飞彩这边，但是也被拒绝。

明日那是飞彩帮派的老顾客，并且人很好，也很照顾飞彩帮派的新人。明日那是永梦的第一个客人，明日那发现永梦双重性格的买点后，帮他拉拢了新客户。因此永梦的客人也逐渐多起来。

妮可每次都非要指名花家，并且摸出花家过去的事情后说想给他弄去头牌，挤下檀黎斗。并且妮可似乎看不惯上升很快的永梦，怂恿花家去超过永梦。

九条并没有特别的兴趣进入到排行中，也不属于任何帮派，但他和飞彩那边走得近，只因为他看不惯檀黎斗。他喜欢调查各种事情，客人范围也很大，并且在这条街和其他店的人员混的也很好，到处是熟人。

九条是最早发现檀黎斗和客人私下情况的人，并且去调查，从而和檀黎斗在这里结下梁子。偶尔檀黎斗在店里对他会有压榨，却也因为情报而无法做得完全，两个人算是里外都在暗斗。同时因为花家讨厌檀黎斗，而他是第一个把檀黎斗过去信息透露给九条的人。

檀黎斗帮派还有两个主要人物，帕拉的和古拉法德。帕拉的排名NO.3，而古拉法德是NO.4。也因为前几个主要都在檀黎斗这边，而大部分人都认为檀黎斗帮派更厉害。

帕拉德并不在乎力争第一，只是喜欢享乐。他享受客户，也暗中觉得檀黎斗有趣，他有能力做头牌却不做。同时他和檀黎斗都知道彼此的黑暗和力量，算是同道中人，却又是危险的对手，算是因为兴趣而合作。

古拉法德却不同，他很有竞争力和好斗心，所以暗自对帕拉的和檀里斗感到不爽。当初他是因为喜欢檀黎斗帮派的那种竞争态度，从而留在其中。并且他希望可以击败镜飞彩帮派，从而让他们帮派独自留在其中。

借着古拉法德的性格，檀黎斗策划了计划，还让帕拉德也参与其中。檀黎斗告诉古拉法德，这件事不光可以强大帮派，还可以招揽大客户。并且这个计划还要栽赃给飞彩他们，从而消灭飞彩帮派，这件事丢给了古拉法德。

然而这事其中涉及到客户私下生活与背景，相当危险，也破坏了店内条规。但是古拉法德却充满自信，且被檀黎斗刺激起来，作为棋子行动。檀黎斗一方面向利用古拉法德解决掉麻烦的客户，同时也想解决掉对自己有威胁的古拉法德，毕竟古拉法德并不像其他后辈那样尊敬他。

九条经过情报得知到古拉法德的行为，及时通知给了镜飞彩。飞彩自然带着自己这边的人行动，永梦也加入其中。不喜欢檀黎斗的九条和花家此时也和他们临时结成联盟，从而一起把古拉法德掀翻。

然而他们却没能揭发成功檀黎斗和帕拉德，因为檀黎斗用那些大客户的势力压了下去。因为在解决那个麻烦客户同时，一些事情背地里也在店外实施，从而牵扯到几个大客户企业里不干净行为。檀黎斗装好人的去给客户们提供信息，卖了人情和信任，让客户从而给他建立起屏障。

然而古拉法德的行为败露后，檀黎斗依靠关系和背景把自己这边压了下去，没让自己和帕拉德暴露。檀黎斗还将全部责任都推给了古拉法德，从而让他被坑后惨遭开除。古拉法德被赶出店，也从而清楚了檀黎斗的黑暗远比他以为的可怕。后来古拉法德找到了一家别的夜店，在里面当上了头牌。

此后借着这件事，九条继续追查檀黎斗。檀黎斗觉得九条越来越麻烦，觉得不能让九条继续呆在店里。他一边泄露部分情报耍九条，一边设计圈套。导致九条调查背景时还惹了檀黎斗的客户，从而闹出大麻烦，也被镜飞彩他们避开，九条陷入困境。

不过因为永梦希望可以帮忙揪出檀黎斗，和九条有接触，却无能为力。在此期间，他知道九条被陷入麻烦，然而一切行动太晚。最终九条被开除，从这家店被迫离开。只不过九条不怕没地方去，他有自己的关系，所以去了别的店。

恰好九条朋友给他介绍的店正是当初古拉法德去的店，两个人见面后虽有些不适应，可谁也不再追究。不管是当初古拉法德的行动，还是九条是揭发他行动的人，他们都不再多计较，毕竟都是被檀黎斗坑的人。甚至他们还偶尔会喝杯酒，聊聊最近这条街各店的八卦，最大的八卦就是EA。

永梦依旧希望揭发檀黎斗，飞彩虽然冷脸却罩着，九条也有联系。另一方面和九条有联系的是花家，但依旧独来独往。夜店斗争还在继续。

[假面骑士ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid)[宝生永梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6)[九条贵利矢](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%9D%E6%9D%A1%E8%B4%B5%E5%88%A9%E7%9F%A2)[花家大我](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8A%B1%E5%AE%B6%E5%A4%A7%E6%88%91)[镜飞彩](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%95%9C%E9%A3%9E%E5%BD%A9)[檀黎斗](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%AA%80%E9%BB%8E%E6%96%97)[帕拉德](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B8%95%E6%8B%89%E5%BE%B7)[古拉法德](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8F%A4%E6%8B%89%E6%B3%95%E5%BE%B7)[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid)

评论(11)

热度(76)

    1. [](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) [颓颓颓颓废](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    2. [](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) [颓颓颓颓废](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://lantolia.lofter.com/) [Lantolia](http://lantolia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://zuoyajiadeyumao.lofter.com/) [雅俗共赏](http://zuoyajiadeyumao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    7. [](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) [假面](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://anokayan.lofter.com/) [秋山零](http://anokayan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://huaiwind24.lofter.com/) [红槐树](http://huaiwind24.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://wiewieluoziqing.lofter.com/) [人类的本质–––](http://wiewieluoziqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) [文疆原野](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://mingzishenmedebuzhongyao992.lofter.com/) [名字什么的不重要](http://mingzishenmedebuzhongyao992.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) [只身天涯](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://junmoqiucoolgirl.lofter.com/) [秋](http://junmoqiucoolgirl.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://junmoqiucoolgirl.lofter.com/) [秋](http://junmoqiucoolgirl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://minibabyan.lofter.com/) [二凉子](http://minibabyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://liqing954.lofter.com/) [立青_L.Q](http://liqing954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://charliewys.lofter.com/) [兔兔君](http://charliewys.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://liu-yuxi.lofter.com/) [江海寄余生](http://liu-yuxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://mohuangqi.lofter.com/) [1016](http://mohuangqi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    22. [](http://mohuangqi.lofter.com/) [1016](http://mohuangqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://chunqie.lofter.com/) [阿罵☆](http://chunqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://hanaaaaa1121.lofter.com/) [Neptune-218℃](http://hanaaaaa1121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://amber900821.lofter.com/) [aStar](http://amber900821.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://lingfengyueye.lofter.com/) [凌风](http://lingfengyueye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://wang-anling.lofter.com/) [Riff](http://wang-anling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://sm110562.lofter.com/) [羅亞5974432164](http://sm110562.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://acute140.lofter.com/) [鵺](http://acute140.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://benxingnanyi247.lofter.com/) [安樱√](http://benxingnanyi247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://qq2219149501.lofter.com/) [August阿芸](http://qq2219149501.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://sakuraend.lofter.com/) [古恒](http://sakuraend.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    33. [](http://eyesgarden-moonlin.lofter.com/) [Luna de enfrente](http://eyesgarden-moonlin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    34. [](http://eyesgarden-moonlin.lofter.com/) [Luna de enfrente](http://eyesgarden-moonlin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://xiangyuyi895.lofter.com/) [叶虞璟](http://xiangyuyi895.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://shatang407.lofter.com/) [小白](http://shatang407.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    37. [](http://stormzhuboluowuye.lofter.com/) [切瓜群众](http://stormzhuboluowuye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://mori5303.lofter.com/) [末日](http://mori5303.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://dream2025.lofter.com/) [☆意☆味☆不☆明☆](http://dream2025.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://luckylaki.lofter.com/) [宣泄黎明](http://luckylaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://ming-lurenfeng.lofter.com/) [朙-路人疯](http://ming-lurenfeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://rynji-wryyy.lofter.com/) [Rynn](http://rynji-wryyy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://canying610.lofter.com/) [夏目天渊](http://canying610.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://luoshu590.lofter.com/) [独棘](http://luoshu590.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://123xxf.lofter.com/) [小秃子](http://123xxf.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://yukiyuyinjia.lofter.com/) [Yuki宇音袅袅·无所畏惧](http://yukiyuyinjia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://1198114718.lofter.com/) [白羊座spexial](http://1198114718.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://takeruomega.lofter.com/) [盛夏光年](http://takeruomega.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://moon8207101993.lofter.com/) [骑士渡月](http://moon8207101993.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://hltgl.lofter.com/) [花落同归路](http://hltgl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_dd35da3)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ddbbdb3)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
